It Started with a Love Letter
by xryuchan27
Summary: Eren was supposed to confess his (not really) crush to Annie and win the bet but why is this... this... THIS PERSON HERE! This person as in THE school's strongest (and scariest) vice-president of the Student Council (who's also in charge of the Disciplinary Committee and keeping the whole campus clean because rumors says he's a clean freak.) Levi/Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but this cliched plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - You're Not Annie<strong>

It was a mistake, a _**very**_ stupid mistake, betting with Jean, that is. It wasn't his fault, really, that Jean had to be jealous about his relationship with the girl of his dreams, Mikasa, who was in fact his step-sister, which then Eren told Jean to _just_ _say you like her already and stop picking a fight with me every fucking single time!_

It all began from there with Jean initiating a bet of whoever confesses their feelings to the person they like and they liked them back will be the winner. One condition of the bet was to have someone witness the whole thing, hiding, of course, and the loser will have to buy them lunch for one whole month.

Eren was confident Jean would lose so he accepted the bet.

#

Now, we see Eren standing alone in the locker area, more specifically in front of a locker which was clean with nothing sticking on it unlike the rest of the lockers, and it seemed to be sparkling in the boy's turquoise eyes. He brought his arm up connected to his hand that was holding a small not-so crumpled white envelope (because Eren couldn't believe he's actually doing this because it's supposed to be the other way in this situation), the boy swiftly looked around his surroundings, straining his ears for any strange noise before he quickly (and quietly) opened the locker and placed the envelope neatly atop a folder and books.

Successfully completing his task, he let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up at the locker for a few seconds before jumping a bit when he heard footsteps coming in his direction followed by a loud (maniacal) voice that sounded like of a (crazy) woman's, and he hurriedly left the area before anyone sees him standing in front of the rumored one of the badass trio in campus - Annie Leondhart.

#

"Jaeger! How'd it go, bud'?"

Eren scowled when he saw Jean's (overly) happy face the second he stepped foot of 1-B classroom and strode straight to his desk, followed by the guy he hates who just couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

That grin fell, however, when Mikasa walked past him (without even a single glance) and sat on the chair in front of Eren's desk before handing him his share of cheese and ham (with vegetables hidden somewhere because Mikasa knows Eren doesn't like the greens) sandwich she bought from the canteen earlier (while Eren was out doing his secret mission) which Eren murmured his thanks after taking the sandwich from her hands.

He deliberately ignored the feeling of eyes making holes at the side of his skull as he quietly took a bite from his sandwich, swallowing before he let out an annoyed sigh and finally said, "I delivered the message. All I have to do is wait after school."

At that, Jean's grin was fully back on his (horse-) face.

"Hahaha, nice man! I can't wait to see you get dumped!" Jean exclaimed, slapping the back of Eren unexpectedly (which was on purpose by the way but Eren doesn't know that) where he almost choked on his sandwich.

Light tears welled up in his turquoise eyes as Eren coughed, '_Like you're one to talk, asshole.' _

#

Meanwhile, back in the locker area where our protagonist had just fled from a few minutes before, two figures (a short one and taller one) came into view and continued walking through the hallway, easily maneuvering through the mass of students occasionally passing by because it's lunchtime and the two was supposed to be having lunch in their usual turf than to be going to the locker area because Levi (the shorter one of the two) forgot something in his locker that he wanted to get _now_ than to get it _later_ and walk a distance away from the committee room which was on the other side of the building. That was his reason when Hanji asked (more like, _whined_ about it because she was really hungry already) anyway.

"And then he- Hey, Levi, are you even listening to-" the eccentric woman by the name of Hanji Zoe whose hair was up on a messy-like-she-hasn't-combed-for-decades ponytail stopped whatever she was one-sidedly conversing about to her shorter-than-her male companion who stood still beside her, staring intently at something that was in his locker. A icky-looking bug, maybe...? Hanji mused.

Instead of an icky-looking bug, a semi-crumpled white envelope was laying oh-so innocently atop that thing (it's actually the folder that was needed for the school committee meeting later) Levi, the raven-haired male companion who was a bit shorter than Hanji and whose hair was styled in an undercut, had forgotten to get.

His beady steel-blue eyes stared intently on the piece of paper hoping that if he stared enough, it would combust before the four-eyed freak sees it-

"OOOH! Levi got a love letter~!"

Too late.

If Levi was a normal person, he would have face-palmed. But, alas, Levi is not like those people who can freely express their emotions out in the open so he turned his head to glare at the eccentric woman whose grubby hands were a breath away from the innocent letter but Levi got to them first. _Thankfully_.

Sending another heated glare to his (taller) companion and ignoring her whines of "Leviii! You stingy old dwarf!" (he was _not_ old (he's only eighteen for crying out loud! that's not considered old!) nor a dwarf, just because she was taller than him (and wasn't afraid of his death threats because they were long-time childhood friends) she can insult his height just like that, _fuck_ _you, you four-eyed fucker_) before opening the envelope (and _fuck_, it's even scented too!) and read the letter:

_Please come meet me behind the school building after class._

_I have something to say._

_I'll be waiting._

_- E.J._

Levi's eyebrow twitched. He re-read the letter over and over again until it registers in his mind that someone actually gave him a love letter. His admirers (yes, he admits he have those too) usually asks him directly and lead him to a less crowded place and confess their love to him, or whatever. Levi didn't really care because what kind of a person falls in love with someone just because he was good-looking, has good grades and is ranked second in the whole campus or whatever crap his so-called admirers can think of.

The raven was so focused with the letter that he didn't feel someone's presence looming over his shoulder and have also read the letter because it was there in the open just asking for someone (by the name of Hanji) to be read!

"Wow, this 'E.J.' person actually have the guts to have you come see him unlike your usual admirers!" Hanji exclaimed, her maniacal-looking brown eyes behind her rimmed glasses sparkled with mirth.

Levi's thoughts exactly.

"Hey, hey, are you going to come see this E.J. person?"

Levi rolled his eyes. It seems that Hanji is more excited than him about this when it was _**him**_ who received the letter. Ugh, whatever.

The raven folded the letter and pushed it back inside the envelope and put it inside his pocket (so no other than him and the freak could know about it but this is Hanji we're talking about) before he took out the folder (his original goal), tucked it under his arm and slammed his locker shut.

Levi turned to look at Hanji who got this crazy-looking expression plastered on her face as if she's planning to do something the raven would have not liked. Steel-blue eyes bore intently with her frantic brown eyes before saying in a deathly whisper, "Never tell this to anyone or I'll _fucking_ decapitate your beloved babies."

Hanji's facial expression went from excitement to utter doom (like, world apocalypse doom) at the threat. Now, here's the thing, Levi's threats usually don't deter Hanji but because he threatened her babies, _**HER BELOVED BABIES**_ (which are hamsters by the name of Sonny and Bean by the way) for the very first time they have been friends since they were in diapers, well, Hanji doesn't want Levi to decapitate her beloved ham-hams so she mimed zipping her lips, locking it with an imaginary key and tossed it over her shoulders.

Levi smirked and started walking towards the canteen, with Hanji in tow.

_'E.J., huh?'_

"Hey, what were you smiling for just now?"

Levi scowled, "Shut up."

#

After so many agonizing hours of sitting, listening to boring lectures, and the occasional throwing of tiny paper balls behind the horse-face's head and pretending he was listening to the boring lecture and raise his one eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in mock innocence whenever his victim would tell him in a harsh whisper to _fucking stop it Jaeger!_, classes are finally over.

While the majority of his classmates were hastily gathering their books and whatever stuff, and put them all inside their bags so they could finally escape this hellhole called classroom (and school), Eren was taking his precious time with his. Not when his favorite brand of pen was being pen-napped by an ugly horse who was stupidly grinning at him while twirling the pen between his fingers.

"Excited to get dumped, Jaeger?"

Eren scowled.

"Eh, eh, what, what? What's with this about Eren and getting dumped?" Connie (a funny guy with a shaved head and no he's _not_ completely bald) said as he walked towards Eren and Jean.

"Haha, our friend here is gonna confess to someone, that's what!" Jean answered Connie.

"Ehhh, I didn't know Eren had someone he liked!"

"Oi, Sasha! Stop eating with your mouth full, man! That's gross!"

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Eren slumped defeated in his seat. He feels tired all of a sudden.

"Uhh, Eren, you shouldn't have agreed to that bet, you know." a timid voice spoke from where Jean was supposed to be and apparently the said person was trying to flirt again with his step-sister by the door.

"It's fine, Armin. I want to see Jean's reaction when he gets dumped, anyway."

"Well, if you're sure..."

Eren flashed him a wide smile before snatching the pen on Jean's desk and putting it back inside his bag. He pushed his chair back only to put it back under his desk again once he got out and sauntered towards his friends who were waiting for him and Armin.

Eren flicked the bird to Jean when he mouthed an '_are you ready, Jaeger?_'

_'I just hope Annie comes...'_

#

Meanwhile in the other side of the building where the school committee officers were getting ready to start the meeting, a tall blonde man whose name is Irvin Smith and got the same undercut as Levi's walked inside, quietly observing the room for anything missing before getting himself comfortable in his seat,

"Anyone seen Levi?"

Four pair of eyes stared with one another before turning to look at the blonde man who was currently eyeing them like some hawk and shake their heads simultaneously.

"Oh, if you're looking for Levi, he's gone to get himself confessed to!"

"We were supposed to have a meeting now."

"Oh, oh, but this seems to be a special case, though, Irvin!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! He got a love letter, see! So he went to check who this E.J. person is!"

Everyone in the room went quiet all of a sudden.

Upon realizing her mistake, Hanji scratched the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly and pleaded, "Uhh... Please, please, _**pleeease**_ don't tell Levi I told you guys!"

"A love letter, huh?"

#

Eren was nervous, like, really, _**really**_ nervous. He couldn't stop looking back at the one way he (and his friends) had entered to see if the person he was supposed to confess to have shown up yet because _ohmygod, where the fucking hell is she?!_

He's (they've) been there waiting for god-knows how many minutes already and time is tick-tocking somewhere. It doesn't even help that he had to confess in front of his friends who were hiding like ninjas behind the bushes, whispering at each other like a bunch of idiots (except for Armin and Mikasa, of course)

Eren could even hear them from where he was standing:

"OW! _Shit_, Connie, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, man! A little crowded here, y'know."

"...Why are we hiding?"

"Ugh, guys, be quiet..."

"This is stupid."

All this jittery makes Eren want to flee from the scene already but he wasn't a coward (like someone he knew) but... wow, Annie is _really_ late. Is she even going to show up?

Is he going to get dumped before he's going to do the confessing? Oh god, Jean is never going to stop making fun of him now for the rest of his school life!

Eren was so busy talking in his head that he didn't notice someone walking and stopping in front of him.

"Are you the one who sent me this letter?"

Eren's ears perked up at the voice and thanking the lord that Annie finally showed up. The brunet looked up (more like, looked down) to where the voice came from and was about to start the confessing business but he stopped short.

"...You're not Annie."

* * *

><p>So hard to update two fanfic reading sites at once, hahaha~ I'll update this fic more over in AO3 =w=<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

WHOA! It's been one month and 7 days since I last updated this monster. Oh my god. I'm really, REALLY sorry! I didn't abandon it, I swear! Life just became a bit hectic for me, that's all :)

Well, I'll just have to warn everyone beforehand, I might update this little shit once a month, ahahahahaha *avoids sharp objects coming her way* ... ^^; Heeeeeey~! With all that's happened in real life and my art commissions and my scanlation group, I think it's just right to do that. 'Sides, I like to get more kudos and comments for this fic, bwahahaha I'm such a loser.

Without further ado, please enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this growing monster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The Declaration<strong>

"...You're not Annie."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Blue-green eyes widened a fraction before the brunet blinked and blinked till the image of Annie who was supposed to stand in front of him and looking at him with her usual bored-looking azure eyes slowly disappears from his jumbled up mind and the moment he blinked for the third time, he sees a clear image of a guy's (wow he's short, probably a _bit_ shorter than Armin, Eren thought) with undercut jet-black hair and stormy blue beady eyes and was staring at Eren like he just grew a second head.

(Now here we are hearing our protagonist's inner thoughts. Wow, he's going crazy. Poor guy.)

_'He's not Annie.'_

_'Where's Annie?'_

_'Are they acquaintances?'_

_'No wait, I've only seen Mr. Muscle Guy and Mr. Shy Guy with her.'_

_'...'_

_'God, why do you hate me so much?'_

_'Is it because I ate Mikasa's last donut she's been hiding in the fridge and blamed it on Armin the last time he was at home?'_

_'Why? Why? Why? Wh-!'_

"Oi, are you even listening?"

The brunet blinked.

"Oh, uhm... w-what?"

Levi glared at the jittery boy with so much intensity that it made the other fidget before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Well, whatever, if you're not going to say anything else, I'm leaving."

Whatever Eren have been talking about in his head a moment ago quickly dissipate and without a thought, grabbed onto the other's arm, "W-Wait...!"

The raven looked over his shoulder to stare at the brunet with an irritated look in his steel blue orbs, "What?"

Right about now, Eren's mind is in a total like-when-a-tornado-comes-sweeping-off-everthing-on-its-path mess because he was supposed to confess his (not really) crush to Annie and win the bet. That was the plan but why is this... this... _**THIS PERSON HERE?! **_

(This person as in _**the**_ school's strongest (and scariest) vice-president of the Student Council who's also in charge of the Disciplinary Committee and keeping the whole campus clean because rumors says he's a (major) clean freak.)

_'Did she sent him here?'_

"D-did Annie sent you here?"

"Who the _**fuck**_ is Annie?"

_'Okaaay... she didn't.'_

"B-but you... here... letter... Where, how...?"

Levi raised his eyebrow at the stuttering boy who was anxiously staring down at the letter fisted in his hands and then back to his face; it felt like the other did it over a million fucking times that the raven almost jumped when the boy finally gave his full attention on his face or seemed like it. _Almost_.

Eren blinked, forging a backup plan in his messed up head as he slightly turned his attention from the senior's (gorgeous) face to the bushes behind him, before breathing out an exasperated sigh.

(Levi made a face but quickly turned back to his usual stoic expression.)

If Eren asks this guy out and he agrees, then Eren wins the stupid bet. He already knows Jean doesn't have a chance with Mikasa anyway.

Win the bet or spend his money on the horse-face's lunch for the whole month instead of spending his hard earned allowance on games he'd so like to buy than waste it on the person who had landed him on this very awkward situation.

_It is now or never!_

Tugging gently on the raven's arm indicating him to turn his body to fully face him, Eren braced himself as he grabbed the other's big and slender hands and said in a loud and quivering voice, "_**P-Please go o-out with me!**_"

Levi's eyes sparkled in amazement (and amusement?), "Hm. Not bad, kid."

"...E-eh?"

The raven smirked at this, _'...Interesting.'_

#

Meanwhile, behind the bushes...

"I didn't know Jaeger was batting for the same sex..."

"Neither did I."

"I'll make that shorty even more shorter if he hurts Eren."

"...Mi-Mikasa..."

"Anyone want chips?"

#

The next day, Eren is in the verge of dying. Dying from embarrassment, that is. I mean, who would have imagined someone like him, who is brash and so quick tempered to have confessed to the school's toughest student and leader of the Discipline Committee behind the school building? Apparently, someone had walked by the scene where Eren had loudly asked the senior out and had spread the news school-wide.

And now we see our protagonist shying away like a scared puppy with its tail in between its legs.

"Congratulations, Eren. It seems like you're a celebrity now." Armin teased as the trio (him, Eren and Mikasa) stepped foot on the school grounds and straight to the lobby where they're supposed to change their shoes into indoor ones.

"Oh my god. Why do I have a feeling that _**THE WHOLE SCHOOL**_ knows I've confessed to Levi-sempai?!" Eren hissed to Armin when they got to their lockers, which were right next to each other while Mikasa's was on the other side.

Armin softly laughed at his friend's expression (like a kicked puppy, he thought) before waving Eren off and saying sorry when his friend had said this wasn't a laughing matter. _Your expression says otherwise, Eren._

"I can make them stop, Eren." Mikasa said out of nowhere.

As naive as Eren can be, he asked 'make them stop what?' and before he knew it, Mikasa stood straight and looked everyone straight on the eye and a black aura oozed out of her body making everyone turn back to what they were doing a second ago before the trio came in.

Eren blinked, "What just happened...?"

Mikasa just gave him a shy smile.

Armin laughed.

And, they all went to their classroom while Mikasa gives out bad vibes and death glares to those who dared make her Eren uncomfortable.

#

The rest of Eren's day was dull except for the occasional whispers from the jerk-wad and the idiot duo about his confession to the senior, and then that awkward moment when he had seen the person who he was supposed to confessed to when he was walked by her classroom to go to the restroom and just waved 'hi' to her and her friends as a sign of acknowledgement. The weird thing was, there wasn't any spark that happened like most people say when they like someone.

_'What did I even liked about Annie, anyway?'_

Eren was so lost in his thoughts that his soul jumped out of his body when he heard a familiar voice spoke beside him out of nowhere, "Oh, so that blonde girl was Annie, huh."

And there walking along beside him was the guy he confessed to yesterday.

"Le-Levi-sempai!" Eren squeaked, holding his chest with his hands to calm his beating heart.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him then looking at him straight in the eye said, "Levi."

Eren blinked stupidly, "Eh?"

Levi huffed, "Just call me Levi. That sempai bit makes me sound old."

"Oh, 'Levi-san', then?"

"Mm. Sounds tolerable," Levi smirked.

At that, Eren smiled at the senior but quickly turned his head away when he met the other's piercing eyes, a pink tint slowly creeping up his cheeks and on his ears.

_'Cute.'_

Levi inwardly slapped himself, "Anyway, kid. Come up to the roof at lunch later. Bring along your friends if you want, I don't mind. The more the merrier, right?"

"Uhh... Lunch...?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yes, lunch. I was supposed to invite you only but I know you'll get awkward there being the only junior present. So bring your friends along. Come eat lunch with me, Eren."

"U-Uhm... O-Okay..."

"Good. I'll see you later then. By the way, didn't you find it weird that I just invited you to lunch in front of the restroom?"

Lo and behold, they are indeed standing facing each other in front of the male restroom. It was a good thing it was still class period or Eren would have run for his life if someone caught them together again. Not that it would really matter since he did asked the senior out (instead of the blonde girl who didn't even spared him a look when he passed by the classroom earlier; now that sucked) and would probably be to

Eren's turquoise orbs widen a fraction in mild curiosity and amusement at the restroom sign atop their heads and then back to Levi's slightly smiling face, "O-oh. Uhm... I didn't notice."

Levi laughed, "Idiot. See you later, Eren."

"S-see you..."

And the senior waved languidly, turning a left to the corner and out of Eren's view.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

#

Lunch time finally arrived and Eren is contemplating whether he should go up to the rooftop or just run for his life. Apparently, Mikasa was interested enough to accept the offer when Eren asked his friends (except the idiot duo who dashed out of the classroom the moment the bell had rung; apparently there was a special menu in the cafeteria that they've always wanted to buy) if they would like to come with him and the seniors to lunch and knowing Mikasa with her over-protectiveness of him since they have been in diapers, she'll surely make an enemy out of Levi-sempai - _oh, Levi-san_ - Eren blushed at that thought.

"Come on, Jaeger, don't go chicken on us now."

Eren's mood became sour upon hearing the owner of the voice was. He forgot he is friends with the jerk-wad who brought him to his dilemma the moment he stepped foot on the school this morning.

"Why are you tagging along, horse-face?" Eren hissed at Jean who was looking at Mikasa with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Dude, as delicate as Mikasa is, I must protect her chastity from this guy and his group who invited you and us."

Eren made a disgusted face, "The only chastity you should watch out for is yours," _'and his',_ the brunet inwardly add, _'I seriously hope Mikasa would behave herself or I'll definitely jump off the roof.'_

He jogged off to Armin's side, leaving Jean behind and his complains about what he said while Mikasa strode to his side a minute after thanking Jean and his comment about her beautiful long hair and red scarf.

Armin just laughed off at Jean's rejected expression when he turned to look at him.

#

The foursome finally arrived at their destination: the school's rooftop. No one was allowed to go up here but because the school principal is Erwin Smith's, the president of the Student Council, father, only the staff committee and whoever they want to invite up there are the only ones permitted.

Eren was feeling jittery that he completely lost his balance when a domino effect happened after Jean accidently bumping on Armin to 'fucking hurry it up' who was leaning a bit on Mikasa who was grasping for the door's handle beside Eren who was leaning on the door, stopping Mikasa.

The door opened and Eren came out stumbling out of the entryway and onto the person's lap nearest to the door, which was Levi who was now staring down at him with mild amusement and thin lips tilting up in a teasing smirk, "I didn't know you were that eager to get in to my pants, Eren."

And all hell broke loose when Mikasa started a staring duel with Levi, sparks coming out of them which ended surprisingly in a draw. Before Mikasa could start anything, Armin pulled her back away from Levi and made her sit beside him and the eccentric woman with messy hair in a bun who introduced herself as 'Hanji', and Jean sat down beside Mikasa and an intimidating guy named 'Mike' who just weird him out when he sniffed him out of nowhere.

The other three beside Levi are as in order: Petra Ral, Auruo Bosard, Erd Jin, and Günther Schultz. All four of them were personally handpicked by Levi to be his members in the Disciplinary Committee, as well as staff members of the whole Student Council.

The one sitting in between Hanji and Eren was the president of that committee, Erwin Smith, "Welcome to our lunch meeting, juniors. Don't be shy now and just eat your lunches, all right?"

Then, Captain America (Eren's first impression of him) turned his head to look down at the intimidated Eren and offered his hand with a smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you, Eren."

Eren eyed the hand like it would come bite him off or not before shaking hands with the other and gave him a shy smile, "N-nice to meet you too, sempai. Thanks for inviting us over."

Before Erwin could respond to him, he was pushed away by Hanji who quickly stood from her seat and made space in between Erwin and Eren, "Oh my god! You really are adorable! I don't know what you see in Levi but he's a good guy despite that cold exterior of his."

"U-uhm... okay...?"

"Hahaha! He really is adorable, Levi. I'm so jealous. Why aren't you like that with me?"

Levi scoffed, putting away his utensils and lunch box, "Because you're a shitty glasses."

"Awww!" Hanji pouted.

"Uhm, does Hanji-san likes Levi-san?"

"Fuck, that's gross kid." / "YES, EREN, I DO!" were what Eren got as a response to his silly question. Levi made a disgusted face while Hanji gleefully smiling at Eren as she rocked back and forth on her butt,

_Guess not, then. And, why do I feel so relieved...? _Eren thought, bewildered. While Hanji was teasing Levi and the other packing up his things, Eren spared a glance to his other three friends before looking up at Levi who gently prod him on his shoulder and beckoned him to follow the senior to the other side of where everybody is.

The duo stood there facing each other; Eren squirming awkward under Levi's piercing gaze while the other brought out two mint candies from his pocket which he tossed the other to Eren's direction who had barely caught it, "Oh, thanks."

They stood there, looking at the scenery below and beyond them, listening to the birds chirping which were perched on the trees near them and the occasional passing of an airplane above them.

Eren love these quiet moments where he can just enjoy the wind dancing through his hair, making it more messier than it already was. He was in complete bliss that that moment Levi spoke in a soft voice, he snapped his head to look down at the senior who was now leaning on his back on the wall, opposite where Eren was: behind the fenced wall.

"I know all about the shenanigans yesterday. The gist of it, anyway."

Eren stood frozen in his position, palms sweating.

"Not that I mind that you were behind the letter, though."

Eren blinked, the gears in his mind weren't properly working and could only come up with a, "What?"

Levi nonchalantly shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and strode towards Eren, he leaned in closely to his face, lips barely touching and declared in soft voice, "I will make you forget that Annie girl. Remember that."

And before the brunet could even register what Levi had said in his mind, he walked back to where the others were, leaving a very shocked Eren behind a moment after.

_'Oh my god. Did he just―'_

(Oh yes, he just did, Eren.)

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>I need some Jean jokes and Erwin nicknames. Please. Oh! And, date ideas omfg.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Whoopsie. I forgot to update this part of my account :D I usually update this story in AO3 first than here. Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry that Levi here is going to be very OOC oTL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - The Confession<strong>

It's Sunday which Eren is currently wasting away trying to come up scenarios for his jerk-wad of a friend, Jean to do his part of the bet. It's even a miracle that they are both trying to come up with a plan together in Armin's place. Yes, they are in fact, _in_ Armin's house right at this moment.

Actually, Eren and Armin were supposed to hang out together for today but then Jean called Armin who had called at Eren's home and was told he was over Armin's, swallowed his pride and pleaded to come help him how to get Mikasa's attention because he was getting desperate (and because he doesn't want to buy anything for his friend who keeps on calling him stupid names.)

"So, have you guys come up with an idea, yet?" Armin showed up with a tray of drinks for him and his guests and a bag of chips, placing it gently in between of Eren and Jean.

They were all in Armin's room because his granddad was watching television downstairs and because he doesn't want his two friends to start anything agreed to a temporary truce, offered his room for their shenanigans.

Eren groaned and slumped his head on the desk, "I give up! Nothing comes up in my head!"

It's been two days since Levi had made his move in the rooftop and Eren has not contacted him since even though Levi had been adamant that he wanted to have Eren's number after lunch time was finished. _Well, Levi-sempai also has my number but he hasn't contacted me as well..._ Eren added mentally. Eren's mind slowly went from the topic of Jean's plans to Levi's sudden confession, and he snapped right away from his thoughts when Jean threw something (a paper ball) at him.

Jean huffed, "That's 'coz you were thinking of other things!"

"Ohh yeah, like you buying me my lunch for the whole month," Eren sneered at Jean's face.

Before anything starts, Armin pushed Jean to the side and took a seat beside him, "No fighting allowed in my room, guys."

The two went silent; Eren doing stupid doodles on his notebook while Jean was staring off into space.

Armin stared at the both of them, lingering his gaze longer at the back of Jean's head before letting out a sigh and said, "Why don't you just approach Mikasa like you always do, Jean. Eren and I could make an excuse to go somewhere so you could talk with her privately."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Jean sighed, flicking a bird in Eren direction when he saw him making gagging faces.

Armin smiled, "And, besides, you two planning over something like this just really isn't your thing."

The two stopped from mid-wrestling, and then shouted a "HEY!" in unison in which they started a fuss over about copying each other.

Armin just laughed, munching on the bag of chips.

#

The next day, Monday - Lunch time.

Eren and Armin were having lunch again with the seniors because Levi wanted to see Eren and not because Hanji was pleading him to bring Eren to their circle again. Although instead of the usual circle they formed last time, the first time Eren and his friends were invited over, Eren and Levi were sitting at atop the rooftop, looking down at the other students like ants while eating their lunches.

"So your friend's making his move, huh?" Levi spoke suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them, making Eren lose his concentration in glaring imaginary daggers at the back of Jean's head while casually and nervously talking to his step-sister who was being nonchalant as usual.

Eren turned away from the embarrassing (for Jean) scene to face Levi's inquiring face. The senior kept staring at him that he started fidgeting on his bum, "Uhm..."

Levi smirked and Eren blushed.

"Say, are you free-"

***DI~NG! DO~NG!***

Eren blinked, looking at Levi, expecting him to continue what he was saying earlier before the bell rung indicating that lunch time was over; students below looking like ants trying to go back to their own classes when Eren glanced down to face away from Levi's gaze. When Levi didn't say anything, Eren tilted his head to the side and asked, "Sempai, what were you going to say?"

Levi stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head and waved him off, "No, never mind." He stood up then walked over to the steel ladder and climbed off, leaving a perplexed Eren behind.

Eren stupidly blinked, _'Eh, what was that all about...?'_

(Eren, you dope.)

#

When Eren and Armin got back to their classroom, their homeroom teacher was nowhere in sight but Jean was already on his seat with a sullen expression on his face.

Eren was the first one to walk towards Jean, while Armin just stood by the doorway, watching Jean's every move. He silently watched as Eren slapped the other on the back and started to converse with him about whoever should buy the other lunch for the whole month.

When Eren saw the dejected face from the other brunet, Eren's happy face fell, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture, "Oh, sorry, man."

Trying to lighten up Jean's sullen mood, Eren sat down on his seat and started talking about the mundane things for a few moments before something shocking happened right in front of his eyes and everyone else's.

#

Seeing the rejected expression on Jean's face, Armin felt a prickling pain on his chest. For a moment, he was mad at Mikasa for putting that expression on him but it wasn't her fault she's blinded by her over-protectiveness of his step-brother.

The blonde watched as Jean and Eren talked and laughed with each other. He had always been in love with him, since the first day he and Eren became rivals who were actually good friends but they show it through rivalry. Armin has been in love with him for a whole year. He has always wanted to confess but he couldn't when Jean was totally head over heels in love with his childhood friend, Mikasa.

But now that Mikasa has rejected him, Armin has a chance to convey his feelings.

But, how?

He felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck. He jumped a bit when he turned his head to the side and saw Levi standing by the door on the other side of the room. He seemed to be mouthing something.

Armin frowned, two or three imaginary question marks floating around his head.

Realization hit him when he finally got what it was.

_'Just do it.'_

Armin smiled a bit, nodding his head to Levi's way before turning his gaze back to Jean and Eren laughing about what Jean had said.

He stood straight, a determined expression showing on his face and strode towards Jean's desk, got a hold of his collar, pulled his surprised face towards his and pressed his warm pair of lips down to the unsuspecting ones.

Everyone who were in the vicinity gasped, some 'ooh-ed' and 'aaw-ed'. Armin pulled away a second later, Jean's once face clouded with hidden rejection was now full of shock and bewilderment.

"_**WHOA!**_ Armin, you're...?!"

Armin glanced at Eren who was looking at him like he was a zoo animal, "Uhm... Yeah. Does that bother you, Eren? I know you're not really... _you know_," the small blond fidgeted on his feet.

Eren made a mocked hurt face, "What?! Of course not! I don't care about your sexual preference. You're my best friend and I'll accept everything about you, I know Mikasa will too! But..." the brunet squinted his blue-green eyes at Armin and said in a low playful tone, "why Jean?"

Armin laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know. He's a good person, Eren. I just like him. You do not question love. It just comes to you unexpectedly."

Armin smiled at the bewildered look on Eren's face, "By the way, Levi-sempai's outside."

Eren's soul jumped out of his body, "_**EH?!**_"

The brunet turned around and indeed, Levi's outside their classroom, with a satisfied smirk on his face. Eren's eyebrow rose at that. He seemed even more confused when his sempai slash boyfriend just shrugged before gesturing for him to come outside.

#

When Eren came out of the classroom, he immediately opened his mouth and asked, "What's up?"

(Let's just pretend their homeroom teacher is running late or is helping some old lady with her grocery shopping or is rather lost with the way of life.)

Levi's eyebrow rose from the other's nonchalant way of greeting someone when he was all jumpy earlier but decided to stay silent as he rummage through inside his pants pocket for something, took it out and handed Eren a piece of paper.

Eren stared for a moment at Levi's expressionless face then to the piece of paper. When he did stared at it and registered in his mind what it truly was, his blue-green eyes widen in amazement, "Please tell me this isn't a dream..."

Levi softly laughed at that, "It's not, kid."

Eren breathed out, "Oh my god."

"So, will you go out with me?"

Eren's eyes widened into saucers at that, he was too excited he'll be able to come to the newest amusement park that was recently opened to public than to be shocked that his one-way-ticket-to-winning-this-stupid-bet boyfriend just asked him out to a date.

"Oh. My. God. Yes, yes, yes!"

Levi laughed again.

**TBC**


End file.
